gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Colin Davis
Lieutenant Colin Davis was a hardened Gear soldier who fought in the last six years of the Pendulum Wars, and all throughout the Locust War. During most of the Locust War he served under Colonel Ian Cunnison. Although he would deny it, his teammates knew him as the most pessimistic individual left on the planet. Pendulum Wars Colin was eighteen when a short-lived draft was enacted by the COG. Fearing the draft, Colin saw only one way around it: Join the COG army and fight in the Pendulum Wars. After mostly breezing through training he was assigned to the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry. Colin was present during many major battles, such as the Battle of Irohma Island. During the last year of the Pendulum Wars he was transferred to an unknown COG unit that participated in a diversionary attack on Bonbourg, where he used a Hammer of Dawn target locator to destroy four UIR vessels. Locust War Colin had retired from the army in the time between the Pendulum Wars and the Locust war. He was caught off guard like the rest of humanity when the Locust emerged. He tried to fight back on Emergence Day with the other Gears, and managed to kill many Locust over the course of the day, due to his personal success he believed that was the case for the rest of the world but when he got back home he found out just how bad things actually were. A few days after E-day Colin wondered if he should consider rejoining the COG Army, until he saw a news report covering the recent Battle of Lichward, in which the COG forces were almost completely destroyed by the overwhelming Locust forces. This almost caused Colin to rejoin the COG, but he had to take into consideration that in the event he was killed there would be no one to protect his girlfriend Corinne Rodriguez. This persuaded him to stay at his home, but he did volunteer for the local militia since most of the Gears stationed there had been killed. Hammer of Dawn Counterattack One day as Colin walked into his house, Corinne ran up to him crying. When asked why, she told him that the COG was going to use the Hammer of Dawn in a "Scorched Earth" style attack. Colin proceded to warn all the other people in his small town, as he was one of the only people to own a working radio after E-Day. When Colin Returned he helped Corinne pack all of their essentials including food, water, clothing, and Colin's Mk 1 Lancer and Snub Pistol, and set out for Jacinto Plateau in their car. With one day left before the attack they were attacked by a Locust patrol. Though Colin was able to repel the drones, a stray Bolo grenade destroyed his car. They figured out that they were at least two days away from Jacinto Plateau on foot, even though it seemed unlikely they would make it in time, Colin persisted they at least try. They made it within half a day's walk to the city when the inevitable happened: The Hammer of Dawn Counterattack had been initiated. They could see orbital beams coming down and obliterating cities with one or two strikes. Corinne was horrified, and even Colin who despite many years of war and harsh conflict was appalled at the destruction caused. He flashed back to the Battle of Bonbourg, where he used the Hammer of Dawn for it's first live-fire test. When he came back to reality, He came to Corinne screaming that the Hammer strikes were getting closer. Colin quickly shook of any remnant of grogginess from the flashback, leapt into action, quickly figuring out that they can't out run it, he decided to try and hide from it. They decided to run into an old gas station in attempt to take cover. A couple of minutes went by in silence, then the beam cut the building in half, the roof started to collapse after that, Colin made a desperate effort to get out of the building and was nearly at the door when a chunk of the roof came down on him, knocking him unconscious for severals hours. When he came to it was late at night, and Corinne was gone. Colin looked around for several hours, before regretfully, continuing to Jacinto. Rejoining the COG Several hours later Colin finally made it to Ephyra, the COG capital city, in the Jacinto Plateau. Colin's first thought was to go to the nearest recruiting center and do what he knew was right: Rejoin the COG and help kill all of the monsters that caused his government to drop their WMD's on him and his girlfriend. When Colin got to the recruiting station it was relatively empty, save for the officers manning it. Colin ran up to the Lieutenant on duty, saluted, and asked to be reinstated. The Lieutenant asked why he should be reinstated, Colin pointed out at his service history. The Lieutenant told him that while it was an impressive history, it didn't earn him his commission back. Colin stated that he wasn't commissioned, he was enlisted. The Lieutenant stated that that changed things but that it wasn't his place to do that, he just gave people paper work and told them where to go, he had to get the captain in charge of the station. The captain took one look at his record, turned to the Lieutenant, and told him to reinstate him, saying that they needed every soldier they could get, and a battle-hardened veteran of the Pendulum Wars was even better. As the captain left, Colin told the Lieutenant that he looked familiar, and asked for his name, the Lieutenant responded by telling him his name was Ian Cunnison, his old Commanding Officer from the Pendulum Wars. Battle of Afrini Colin's first taste of combat serving under the COG flag again, was the Battle of Afrini, on the coast of Ostri Republic. The Ostrini Government had requested help from the COG because they were having extreme difficulty pushing the locust out of the city, the only one in the country to have had the Locust dig through. The COG responded by sending a company sized unit, including a platoon lead by lieutenant Cunnison; recently sent back out to field combat, and corporal Colin Davis; who was allowed to keep his Pendulum Wars rank. When the gears first arrived in Afrini, they were immediately attacked by Locust troops who had managed to push through the several security checkpoints that lead to the command outpost. When questioned why they weren't warned about the incoming Locust troops, the Commanding Officer of the Ostrini troops in the city responded that they themselves didn't know, they had lost communications with the checkpoints about an hour before the gears arrived. While he was explaining a sniper round blew the commanders head off. With the highest ranking officer dead the Ostrini soldiers lost all order:They cowered in fear, retreated, some even attempted to surrender before they were cut down by Locust gun fire. Nearly all of the Ostrini soldiers at the landing pad before a King Raven could give support, tearing the Locust drones to peices, while the gears and remaining Ostrini soldeirs fired on the Boomers. Defense of Majosa Colin was one of the Gears stationed at the city of Majosa in A.E. 4 when the Locust attacked the city. There, Colin served as the second-in-command to Lieutenant Ian Cunnison. Category:Under Construction Category:Gears Category:Lieutenant Davis Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:Unaware Survivors Category:War of Nightmares Category:Unaware Survivors Category:War of Nightmares Category:Under Construction Category:Gears Category:Lieutenant Davis Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:Unaware Survivors Category:War of Nightmares Category:1